Jean-Luc Picard
This page lists cards' entitled''' Jean-Luc Picard, for other cards with this character, please see Jean-Luc Picard (character) and Jean-Luc Picard (alternate character).'' Star Trek CCG 1st Edition Jeanlucpicard PL.jpg|Premiere Limited, R Decipher, 1994|link=Jean-Luc Picard (PL) Jeanlucpicard PU94.jpg|Premiere Unlimited '94, R Decipher, 1994|link=Jean-Luc Picard (PU94) Jeanlucpicard CT.jpg|Collector's Tin, R Decipher, 1994|link=Jean-Luc Picard (CT) Jeanlucpicard PU95.jpg|Premiere Unlimited '95, R Decipher, 1995|link=Jean-Luc Picard (PU95) Jeanlucpicard FC.gif|First Contact, R Decipher, 1997|link=Jean-Luc Picard (FC) Jean-lucpicard REFL.jpg|Reflections, UR Decipher, 2000|link=Jean-Luc Picard (Reflections) Jeanlucpicard CoC.jpg|Chain of Command, V, #4 The Continuing Committee, 2009|link=Jean-Luc Picard (CoC) Jeanlucpicard VP 7 TCC.jpg|Virtual Promos, VP, #7 The Continuing Committee, 2009|link=Jean-Luc Picard (VP 7 TCC) Jeanlucpicard VP7.jpg|Virtual Promos, VP, #7 The Continuing Committee, 2010|link=Jean-Luc Picard (VP 7) Jeanlucpicard VP82.jpg|Virtual Promos, VP, #82 The Continuing Committee, 2012|link=Jean-Luc Picard (VP 82) Jeanlucpicard TNG.jpg|The Next Generation, V, #81 The Continuing Committee, 2012|link=Jean-Luc Picard (TNG) Jeanlucpicard TNGS.jpg|The Next Generation: Supplemental V, #19 The Continuing Committee, 2012|link=Jean-Luc Picard (TNGS) Jeanlucpicard ENG.jpg|Engage, V, #41 The Continuing Committee, 2012|link=Jean-Luc Picard (Engage) Jeanlucpicard VP 82.jpg|Virtual Promos, VP, #82 The Continuing Committee, 2013|link=Jean-Luc Picard (VP 82) Jeanlucpicard (VP 163 TCC).jpeg|Virtual Promos, VP, #163 The Continuing Committee, 2016|link=Jean-Luc Picard (VP 163 TCC) Jeanlucpicard (163 VP).jpeg|Virtual Promos, VP, #163 The Continuing Committee, 2017|link=Jean-Luc Picard (VP 163) Star Trek CCG 2nd Edition Jeanlucpicardargopilot.jpg|Second Edition, R, #267 Decipher, 2002|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Argo Pilot (2E) Jeanlucpicardexplorer 2E.jpg|Second Edition, S, #268 Decipher, 2002|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Explorer (2E) Jeanlucpicardargopilot.jpg|Second Edition FOILS, R, #267 Decipher, 2002|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Argo Pilot (2E) (Foil) Jeanlucpicardstarshipcaptain P.jpg|Promos, P, #P4 Decipher, 2003|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Starship Captain (P) Jeanlucpicardexplorer P M1.JPG|Promos, P, #M1 Decipher, 2003|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Explorer (M1) Jeanlucpicardstarshipcaptain.jpg|Tenth Anniversary Collection, P, #11 Decipher, 2004|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Starship Captain (10AC) Jeanlucpicardvintner RF2.jpg|Reflections 2.0, P, #49 Decipher, 2004|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Vintner (RF2) Jeanlucpicardgalen.jpg|Reflections 2.0, P, #56 Decipher, 2004|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Galen Jeanlucpicardstarshipcaptain XRP.jpg|Tenth Anniversary Collection, P, #11 Decipher, 2005|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Starship Captain (XPR) Jeanlucpicardworfschadich SNW.jpg|Strange New Worlds, R, #95 Decipher, 2005|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Worf's cha'Dich (SNW) Jeanlucpicardworfschadich Archive.jpg|Archive, A, #12 Decipher, 2005|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Worf's cha'Dich (Archive) Jeanlucpicardexplorer P.jpg|Promos, P, #P73 Decipher, 2006|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Explorer (P) Jeanlucpicardbearerofilltidings TBG.jpg|To Boldly Go, R, #91 Decipher, 2006|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Bearer of Ill Tidings (TBG) Jeanlucpicardcaptainoftheenterprise.jpg|Dangerous Missions, R, #12 Decipher, 2006|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Captain of the Enterprise Jeanlucpicardbattleshipcaptain.jpg|In a Mirror, Darkly, C, #64 Decipher, 2007|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Battleship Captain Jeanlucpicardbearerofilltidings Errata.jpg|Physical Errata Cards, R #91 The Continuing Committee, 2009|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Bearer of Ill Tidings (Errata) Jeanlucpicardgenialcaptain.jpg|Virtual Promos, VP, #31 The Continuing Committee, 2010|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Genial Captain Jeanlucpicardvintner VP TCC.jpg|Virtual Promos, VP, #81 The Continuing Committee, 2010|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Vintner (VP TCC) Jeanlucpicardvintner VP.jpg|Virtual Promos, VP, #81 The Continuing Committee, 2011|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Vintner (VP) Jeanlucpicardgalen VP TCC.jpg|Virtual Promos, VP, #148 The Continuing Committee, 2013|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Galen (VP TCC) Jeanlucpicardgalen VP.jpg|Virtual Promos, VP, #148 The Continuing Committee, 2014|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Galen (VP) Jeanlucpicardstarshipcaptain (VP TCC).jpeg|Virtual Promos, VP, #195 The Continuing Committee, 2016|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Starship Captain (VP TCC) Jeanlucpicardunraveled (HT).jpeg|Hard Time, V, #27 The Continuing Committee, 2016|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Unraveled (HT) Jeanlucpicardargopilot (VP TCC).jpeg|Virtual Promos, VP, #216 The Continuing Committee, 2017|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Argo Pilot (VP TCC) Jeanlucpicardstarshipcaptain (VP).jpeg|Virtual Promos, VP, #195 The Continuing Committee, 2017|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Starship Captain (VP) Jeanlucpicardheroofmaxia (Nth).jpeg|The Nth Degree, V, #22 The Continuing Committee, 2017|link=Jean-Luc Picard - "Hero of Maxia" (Nth) Jeanlucpicardcompassionateadvocate (FBtS).jpeg|Far Beyond the Stars, V, #9 The Continuing Committee, 2018|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Compassionate Advocate (FBtS) Jeanlucpicardargopilot (VP).jpeg|Virtual Promos, VP, #216 The Continuing Committee, 2018|link=Jean-Luc Picard - Argo Pilot (VP) External Links * * Category:Disambiguation Pages